1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to support mechanisms, particularly to support mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Some portable electronic products will come with a bracket on the back of the casing. Thus, when the bracket is propped up, the portable electronic product can sit on the desk or other supporting planes to make it more comfortable for the users to view the displays. Folding the bracket flush with the back of the unit makes them more convenient to carry.
However, the brackets of the existing portable electronic products do not have adjustable lengths and as a result, the supporting angle of the portable electronic product cannot be changed to satisfy some requirements of the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.